Santa and Quinnie
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Santana and Quinn play truth or dare at age ten. This leads to them discovering something about themselves. Quinntana oneshot.


Quinn looked into her mirror and put some lip gloss on. Her mom had recently allowed her to start wearing it since she has just turned ten. She took the clear tube and spread it across her lips. She rubbed them together and smiled at herself. Her best friend Santana was coming over in a five minute and she wanted to flaunt her new privilege.

She heard her mother call out her name and opened her door. She saw Santana walking up the stairs, her black hair in pigtails and a smile on her face. Santana walked into the room and sat on the bed, crossing her legs. Quinn crawled on, next to her.

"So, do you notice anything different?" Quinn smiled widely and grabbed her knees. Santana leaned in and looked down at her lips. "Oh my gosh, you're wearing lip gloss!" Santana put her hands on her cheeks. "My mom only let's me wear chap stick!" Santana looked over at Quinn's vanity. "Do you think I could try it on?" She walked over and placed her hand on the tube. Quinn furrowed her brow, not sure if she wanted Santana to wear it. Her mom had told her to never share makeup, but Santana didn't seem dirty.

Quinn got up and walked over to her. "Sure, but let me put it on." Quinn grabbed the tube and squeezed it, a droplet coming out the top. She pressed it to Santana's full, pink lips and Santana closed her eyes and giggled. "Stop, you're gonna mess me up!" Quinn giggled back. She finished and closed the gloss, placing it back on her vanity. "There, I'm done!"

Santana turned around and looked in the tall mirror. She smiled and laughed, leaning in to get a closer look. "So cool!" She mumbled. She turned back around to Quinn and tugged on her pigtails. "So, what do you want to do now?" Quinn tapped on her chin. "Let's play truth or dare!" Quinn clapped her hands. Santana rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "We always play that game, Quinn." Quinn shrugged and Santana shook her head.

"So…" Quinn said, both of them back on the bed. "Truth or dare?" Santana laid down and shut her eyes. "Truth." She replied. Quinn thought of a question and laid down with Santana. "Okay. Have you every kissed a boy?" Quinn turned her head to face Santana, curious of what her answer would be. Santana stared at the ceiling and made a raspberry. "No. Have you?" She looked over at Quinn. Quinn shook her head. "Charlie said she did once at summer camp." Quinn giggled. Santana scrunched her nose. "That's gross. How can you just put your mouth on someone else's?" Quinn laughed into her hand and tugged at her pink blouse. "She said he tried to put his tongue in her mouth!" Quinn laughed harder. "Eeewwww!" Santana laughed.

"Okay, your turn." Santana rolled on her side and rested her head in her hand. Quinn copied her position. "Truth or dare?" Quinn hesitated and looked at her flower comforter. "Dare." She made a serious face. Santana shut her eyes, trying to come up with a good dare. She thought it over and over and finally came up with one. "Okay. You and I have never kissed anyone, so…" Santana sat up and sighed. "Let's get it out of the way and kiss each other!" Quinn's eyes become wide and she sat up quickly. "_Each other_?" Quinn crossed her arms. "It'll be fine. It only has to be for a second." Santana grabbed Quinn's hands. "I don't know…" Quinn took back her hands and placed them in her lap. She had never kissed anyone and she didn't know if she wanted her first time to be with Santana.

But they were best friends. They told each other anything, they shared so many secrets. She figured if she was gonna have her first kiss, Santana would be the best choice. But they were both girls. Her dad always seemed like he didn't like when a boy and a boy kissed each other or when a girl and a girl kissed each other, especially in front of him. She remembered him seeing two boys kiss on T.V. and making a gagging noise. Her mother didn't say anything so she probably felt the same way. But her dad wasn't home and her mom was downstairs making cookies.

"Okay." Quinn looked back at Santana. "Let's do it." Santana smiled widely and a small blush came across her cheeks. "Okay. So do we just sit?" Santana asked. "I don't know, Charlie said she was standing up at camp." "But sitting is more comfortable." Santana pulled at her white shirt. "Okay." Quinn laughed.

They both grew silent for a minute. Quinn looked over at her Hello Kitty clock and saw the hand ticking. "Okay. Three seconds at the most." She straightened her blouse. "Okay." Santana nodded and pulled her pigtails out. They leaned in to each other. "Wait!" Quinn got up off the bed. She pulled the blinds and curtains shut on her window, afraid her dad would come home and see them suddenly. She got back on the bed. "Okay." She said, both of them in the shadows now. Santana nodded again and started to lean in. "No wait!" Quinn leaned back. "What now?" Santana asked, frustrated. "Charlie said her eyes were closed. And don't try to put your tongue in my mouth!" Quinn furrowed her brows. "Ew, I won't." Santana stuck her tongue out.

Santana shut her eyes and her thick lashes cast a shadow on her cheek. Quinn nibbled at her lip and sighed, shutting her eyes too. Both girls leaned in and slowly but surely met each others' lips. Quinn froze for a minute, a shiver going up her spine. _Tick_. The clock's hand went forward. Santana shut her eyes tighter, afraid if she opened them she would see Quinn not enjoying it. She thought Quinn was cute, but she knew Quinn only thought boys were cute. She knew the kiss was just a dare, so she was doing it. _Tick_. The clock's hand went forward. Quinn put her hands on Santana's knees. She liked how Santana's lips felt warm against hers. How the lip gloss enhanced the effect. She was glad she had dared her to do this. _Tick_. The clock's hand went forward.

Both girls pulled apart, aware it had been three seconds. Quinn opened her eyes and saw Santana looking back at her. "That was weird." Quinn touched her burning lips. "Yeah." Santana said breathily. "But it was a dare, and sometimes dares are weird." Santana brought her knees to her chest.

"Girls, the cookie are ready!" Judy called from the kitchen. Quinn got off the bed and walked towards the door. She looked at Santana who still looked dazed and smiled. "C'mon Santa, let's go!" Quinn smiled and Santana looked up "Okay Quinnie." She smiled back and they walked downstairs to enjoy some cookies.


End file.
